


The Bright Side

by Amethystfairy1



Series: Amethyst's ABO Universe {With Friends!}! [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova, Alpha Hana "D.Va" Song, Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Genji Shimada, Beta Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Beta Winston (Overwatch), F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Hana is trying not to be angry, Insecurity, It's all Junkrat's fault, Lena is the Mom Friend, Lucio is just scared, M/M, McHanzo are the goals couple, Might drag Gency into this later, Misunderstandings, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Omega Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Omega Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Omega Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Scents & Smells, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystfairy1/pseuds/Amethystfairy1
Summary: Lucio had been going nowhere but up ever since he’d exploded onto the international scene, his music becoming world famous. He’d worn scent patches and taken suppressants to assure his secondary didn’t get equal attention. Seeing things in the back alleys of the favelas he called home had scared his once open mind into believing the worse of things. So, once he’d joined the forces of Overwatch, he had two things firmly cemented in his mind.1. No one at Watchpoint will ever know he’s an omega, despite the five other omegas living on base.2. He’s never going to fall in love, because he couldn’t bear to see someone he cared for like that getting hurt because of him.Naturally, the same day he’d laid these two oaths in stone within his own head, was the first day he met Hana ‘D.Va’ Song.The girl who’d, maybe, help him to look on the bright side about more than just missions and music.And, just maybe, she’d even get him looking up on the prospect of love.





	1. Innocence and Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my pal Ave-chan also known as TeaLovingTooru for helping me out with plotting out this story! Now, I’m gonna be totally honest I’m not totally clear on the world of Overwatch, but I’ve been fascinated with the game and it’s lore ever since it was a beta, so I’ve gotten my own idea of how the world would work around the actual game aspect. That shouldn’t even have too much of an affect on the story, I just wanted to say that since if there ARE any serious issues then don’t go wild about it, ok? Also I love digging around a characters brain maybe a little too much. XD Also I aged Lucio down for obvious reasons and also for the ability to make one bad joke from McCree about underaged drinking in America so now he’s twenty, hooray!  
> Also, we've got A/B/O, everyone interprets it differently, everyones puts more or less emphasis on secondaries and the impact they have, and if anything about the way I interpret it offends you, please let me know and I’ll be willing to make adjustments if I can! Also I won’t be delving very deep into the biology of secondaries…let’s just say female betas have a lot going on under there to both be able to bear and sire children, alright? XD  
> We clear?  
> Great!  
> Please enjoy~

Growing up in the crowded streets of Rio, Lucio could say that he’d had his fair share of good memories associated with the crowd, with the noise, with the pulse of the city pounding despite the crisis that had threatened to destroy everything. Then, there were also moments that within the crowd, he’d seen things that scared him. Things that changed the way he viewed the world, and gave him a different outlook than most. When he was ten he got the talk, something that he already somewhat grasped but now understood much better with the explanation from his mother.

She’d pursed her lips and furrowed her brow before beckoning the small boy towards her. She told him it best she could. It was something he’d never really had the need to know beforehand.

Alphas, strong, powerful, and short tempered. Always dominating, intense, and competitive, yet gentle towards and protective over any they viewed as family, or in the word his mother used ‘pack’. Alphas sired pups and something long ago established was that an alpha would always be attractive in a primitive sense towards one who could best provide them with a way to produce the next generation.

Betas, calm and neutral, always straightforward and logical, they could lean towards either spectrum. Strong and competitive was not unheard of, and yet there were also betas who preferred to be defended then to be the defenders. Of those two, only females could produce children, but they could also sire them.

Omega, loving, open, and supportive. Always letting the alphas and betas take care of business, staying behind to bolster moral, to keep the home, to raise the children they bore for their mates, for both primaries could carry children if they presented as omega. It was facilitated by cruel years following the initial presentation that shifted the dormant insides necessary, allowing for life to grow in a place where it was once barren.

They were valued, she made sure for him to know, all of them were, it was just in different ways. She explained, that’s why his cousin wore pants one week, spent the next in his bedroom, and came out in a sundress mere days later. It was a passage, a right of way, to present a secondary in teenage years, spend the rest of your childhood settling into it, and then move into the world to either seek a mate, attract one, or simply go your own way.

Sounded easy, to Lucio, at the time. He couldn’t see anything wrong with any of the secondaries. He wasn’t one to contribute when his friends during their preteen years talked of growing up to be big strong alphas, or wanting to stay out of trouble as betas. There was even one girl in their group who confessed she associated with omega the most out of them all. They all supported her too. 

_Felt normal, back then…to think that alpha, beta, or omega, I’d always be treated just the same._

By certain people, absolutely. His cousin, the omegian one, still played soccer and skated with them, and when he won, no one felt bitter. Some jabs were sent out at his secondary, and the occasional pull of his rapidly lengthening hair, but otherwise, it was no different.

Lucio watched this at eleven years old and figured he wouldn’t mind being an omega, if it meant being treated no worse by the people he cared about. 

He didn’t think about the people outside the safety of home, the comfort of the crowds and the pulsing city.

When he was thirteen everyone around him started presenting, and for the most part, it was as predicted. The girl who’d wanted to be omegian got her wish, along with another boy in their group who’d said he’d be a beta, but he didn’t seem to mind becoming omegian either. Alphas, too, the majority of the rowdy boys with whom he kicked soccer balls through the streets. 

That is, until one day as they were sitting around the scratched up square of concrete they referred to as their field of play, one of the boys who’d been an alpha longer than the rest spoke up.

“What exactly do you want to be?” He’d asked Lucio.

The non-presented boy had merely shrugged.

“I don’t really see any difference with it. Whatever I am, I am, picking something out before it happens don’t really mean much do it?” 

The kid scoffed, kicking at a pebble on the ground. 

“Yeah? Well anything but an omega, am I that right?”

The little gathering all laughed, all except for the one being questioned.

Lucio’s brow furrowed. “No…I wouldn’t mind being an omega.” 

He admitted.

The other few let out barks of laughter. “Yeah, you seem like the type! You’re clingy and love to dance, and you need way to much attention!”

Lucio rolled his eyes. “I don’t think that’s enough basis.” He snapped. 

He didn’t even really _like_ this group, but he’d been bored. However, now he was thinking he’d be better off retreating home for the rest of the day when one of the other kids spoke up.

“You know, omegas are treated worse than anything. They’re basically there to pop kids and clean, right? You’d get mated young, and have no life but the one around your precious mate, and deal with twenty kids all your own. Sounds crappy to me.” 

Lucio’s eye twitched. “You don’t have to be an alpha or a beta to have a life. If I present an omega, I’ll do whatever I want otherwise. If I wanna get mated, I’ll get mated, I don’t, then I won’t!” 

It was now that the girl next to him spoke up, and she’d been quiet otherwise.

“Omegas don’t really get the choice, they listen, and bow their heads, don’t they?” 

Lucio grit his teeth, stood up, and stalked off, heading towards home.

After this, he started looking beyond his pocket of the world at the treatment by secondary, and was disgusted at the sight. 

That girl was right.

Omegas didn’t get a choice. At least, not in this city. 

With his eyes now open, he could see the way omegas were treated. Pushed around, harassed by those without class, and always put on a pedestal while at the same time being thought of as lowest on the food chain. At the same time, he also saw omegas who were treasured, loved and taken care of by their mates.

There were also the ones who denied the norm, pushing themselves to be apart from the rest. Altogether, while he was now scared of the prospect of being an omega, he didn’t exactly despise it. He could deal with a few bullies and pervs, certainly. If anything, it would make any achievements of his all the more awe-inspiring if he beat the odds both against him and within him. 

That is, until he was out walking a few weeks after the conversation, and stumbled into a horrific situation. Something he’d never realized was happening all this time, right under his innocent nose. he’d stumbled across a young man collapsed in a alleyway with fever burning him from the inside out, gasping, trembling, sobbing and trying to make himself curl into nothing. There was a girl with him, she seemed to be smaller then him, though he couldn’t tell with the omegian boy curled into himself as he was. He could tell by her stance, by the way she was glaring down at the people before her. She was an alpha, a small one, but an alpha all the same. 

Then he was her omega, Lucio concluded.

The horrible part was what happened next. There was a group of at least six, three female and three male, alphas all of them. 

Lucio backed up from the opening into the alley slightly. 

_Rogue pack…_

His mother had always told him to stay away from those people. The ones who walked like a pack but without the kindness that came with packs like his own. Without children or many omegas of their own. 

He felt sick as he watched them easily overpower the poor little alphian girl, pinning her up against the wall as they gathered around her delirious omega, who seemed to come back into the situation to know what was going on.

He managed a decent fight for an omega in heat, at least. 

Lucio felt bile rise up in his throat. 

_People will do that to any omega who has bad luck one day…take away any freedom they had…hurt the ones they care about…_

He’d screamed for help that day. He run until his lungs burned and found the kind shopkeep on the corner who had a pack of his own. They’d descended upon those rogues in a fury of fists, throwing them out with sheer number, and saved the couple who’d been having such bad luck. The sight of the girl apologizing, holding the boy against her chest in order to help him cover the fact that his shirt had been torn so badly even his undershirt was ripped. The guilt and pain she felt for being too weak to protect him, for forcing others to do her job, was what really convinced him. 

He never wanted anyone he loved to be subjected to something like that because of _him_. 

As he all but sleepwalked back home, he made his decision. 

Anything. 

_Please._

Make him anything but an omega. 

The very next week, he woke up to cramps knotting at his stomach and fever splitting his skull, he felt like he was being burnt alive, with ants crawling beneath his skin, and yet he couldn’t stop shivering.

_I don’t want to be an omega._

And yet, that same week, he had his very first heat all the same.

 

**_Six years later._ **

 

He woke up, not with a jolt, or with any sort of aggression, but the memory of the weird dream still left a sour taste in his _brain_.

His mess of dreadlocks spilled over his face as he sat up, groaning as he raked his fingers through them, pushing back the thick strands all hanging heavy from his head after the night’s sleep.

He flopped back to the pillow and let out a low groan.

_I don’t want to go to breakfast…_

His days on the Watchpoint were minuscule compared to the veteran members. However, he’d lived here long enough to know that if he didn’t get up soon, then he’d go hungry for the morning. Going to Hanzo’s murderous practice sessions without any food in his stomach was just plain suicidal. Letting out another groan, he dragged himself from bed and started groping around for wherever he’d tossed his lime green scrunchies the day before.

He didn’t really _need_ to put his skates on until practice time, and he didn’t intend on putting on his sonic pulse harness or anything else until then, but he just didn’t feel like _walking_ this morning. So as he more or less rolled without even taking strides down the hallway, he let his mind drift back to his nights sleep.

That dream had dragged back up another issue he’d been wrestling with for quite a while.

To put it simply, he was in the closet as an omega. He’d been on suppressants since his name had become famous worldwide, making sure his secondary didn’t get equal attention. In most situations he would say he was confident, nonchalantly so, even, however, in the midst of becoming a hero for his people, and showing spirit and positivity with his music, something about his secondary just scared him.

Not intimidated, not worried, it downright _scared_ him. 

Which is why when he realized he was about to blow up onto the international scene, he ordered suppressants of dubious origin online and they hadn’t let him down yet. They probably weren’t the healthiest things to be taking, but Lucio knew better than to try and get an appointment off base to get a proper prescription. If he tried that, the chances of him being caught or them somehow showing up on his medical papers were way to high. Under the table was best, in nondescript boxes he received every other month that he always lied and said were care packages from his family in Rio. The actual care packages he got on every major holiday and sometimes just randomly were at least ten times it’s size, but no one seemed to bother were commenting on it. 

“Good morning.” The slight edge of a robotic voice came and he looked to the side to see Genji coming up behind him. Genji was under the impression that they were fellow betas, and Lucio had no intention of correcting that assumption anytime soon.

“Define ‘good’.” He replied, knowing well he probably looked like death after the rough night filled with memories.

Genji chuckled. “I take it you didn’t sleep well?” 

Lucio stifled a yawn as he gave a slight push to turn left at the next corridor, then just kept right on rolling.

“Not the best. Just need a cup of strong coffee and a hearty breakfast, then you’ll have me back to my usual loud optimistic self.” 

Genji hummed, the sound rattling slightly through the vents of his armor.

“I surely hope so, because if not my brothers training from hell really _will_ be hell.”

With this, they entered the mess hall. A few minutes after Lucio had sat himself down at a corner table with a large plate of waffles and an even larger mug of steaming black coffee, Tracer blinked into view at the opposite end of the hall.

She scanned the area and, once she spotted him, she came rocketing in his direction, time blurring as she blinked yet again to his side, blue light quivering from the harness that kept her anchored into the present.

“Did ya hear!?” Her cockney accent bit into the previous quiet, but Lucio didn’t really mind, he really needed something to wake him up.

“Hear what?” The Brazilian questioned, leaning his head on his palm.

Lena clapped her hands excitedly. “We’ve got a new member! A mech pilot from South Korea!” 

Lucio smiled, knowing how much the Brit loved making new friends. 

“Great, can’t wait to meet’em.” He said before he took another draught from his mug.

See, Lena was one of the best reasons that he come clean and give up his secret. She was an omega, and she wasn’t the only one on base either. There was Mei, Pharah, Jamison and Hanzo, yes, the archer, the terrifying yakuza heir himself, was omega. All of them were.

Five omegas on base, and not one of them was ashamed of the fact.

Ok, maybe Hanzo was a _little_ bit, that was was beside the point. 

The point is, here he is. 

Too scared to admit he was an omega. 

Really, by now, he’s not sure _why_ he’s so terrified, but the prospect of just stopping his repetitive order of suppressants was just not something he found within the realm of his ability.

The one thing he regretted was the fact that this meant he’d likely become unattractive for a mate by the time he finally did get up the courage to stop hiding. He’d never fall in love and have that picture perfect courtship and matehood, like Lena had with Emily, or Hanzo and McCree. 

He’d just stay a fake beta with no interest in relationships. 

As Lena chattered on and on about this pilot, honestly all Lucio had been able to gather from the words was that the new recruit was a woman, he knew he’d never do it. He’d never pluck up the strength to be the way he felt inside, and by now, pretending felt so normal that it wasn’t even uncomfortable anymore. 

It just _was_ , and that was that. 

He’d never felt truly attracted to any alphas or betas anyway.

Not in that way he’d read in stories, where the alpha was instantly smitten and suave, and the omega was tripped up with nothing more than wanting to make the alpha happy. 

Too be good for them. 

Lucio cringed inwardly at the thought.

_I don’t understand how you can have such an overwhelming need to be ‘good’ for anyone…I mean during heats a long, long time ago, I sort of got that inkling, but only the ‘need’ part. Never that desire to please._

He’d never felt that way about anyone. 

So, Lucio decided, he’d never court, and he’d never get mated.

He made that decision in his mind, cemented in right next to the one about never revealing his secondary to Overwatch or the world at large, and was done with it.

Not even a full minute later, Winston walked in accompanied by a female alpha with long brown hair, lazy full brown eyes, and a pistol at the side of her skintight bodysuit. She blew a large bubble from plump pink lips that matched color of her bubble gum. When it popped her tongue flicked out for but a moment to draw it back into her mouth. 

Winston cleared his throat, the gorilla’s glasses sliding down ever so slightly, gathering everyones attention.

“Everyone, this is our newest agent, Hana Song, in the field you’ll refer to her as D.Va."  

“Nice to meet you all!” She chirped, flashed a peace sign and tilting her hip.

Yes. 

Less than a minute ago Lucio had sworn an oath of celibacy to himself.

Staring at this alphian girl, he could have no idea that she was going to shatter it all to pieces. 

 


	2. Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad a few people were missing out on the A/B/O for this couple as much as I was! I imagined Hana having a very deep relationship with her mech and yes I know in her ultimate she blows it up but we're just pretend for the sake of the story that she's only got the one mech and takes super good care of it, seem fair? So, here's the day it all starts for poor Lucio's torment, and maybe Hana's too XD Please enjoy~

**_Lunch._ **

 

Lucio was scrolling through his phone when the accented voice caught his attention. 

He glanced up and saw Hana, though she wasn’t wearing her bodysuit, instead just a comfy looking pink teeshirt with her bunny logo on the front along with a pair of thick blue jeans with large bell bottoms that covered whatever shoes she was wearing. 

Lucio was dressed in an equally casual fashion, a green tee from one of his concerts, black zip hoodie, and dark jeans. 

“Can I sit with you?” She asked. 

Lucio waved to the seat across from him.

“Go for it!” He exclaimed, having managed to regain some of his usual energy after such a slow start for the morning.

Once she’d sat down he flashed her a grin.

“Woo!” He crowed just now.

“D.Va in the flesh! Can I get your autograph?”

He was only half joking. Of course he knew about her fame, he was no stranger to the gaming world. His work and hers tended to overlap in fanbase more often than you'd expect, so naturally he'd dabbled around in the competitive video game world before.

D.Va winked at him. “Only if I can get yours! I love your new album!”

Lucio sat back and looked her up a down, a small part of him feeling a little disappointed that the bodysuit had been swapped out for her current attire. 

“Yeah? I’m honored! We’ll trade pens later, so, how’s things been hanging on the Watchpoint for you so far?” He slouched back in his chair, poking at the food on his plate as he watched her face morph into glee.

“So awesome! It’s so cool here, and I can’t wait to get into the field. Me and Meka will destroy the competition!” She declared proudly.

Lucio raised an eyebrow. “Meka? You brought a friend?”

Hana gasped and clapped her hands. “Even better!” 

She then proceeded to scarf down the rest of her food and jump to her feet. “Wanna go see her? She’s beautiful!” 

Lucio felt a smile quirk his lips as he stood up, dropping his fork onto his plate. “Sure, why not?”

They walked through the base towards what Lucio realized were the rooms, and hesitated.  
“You keep this ‘Meka’ of yours in your room?” 

D.Va grinned. “Of course! She’s always with me! Plus she also serves as my game console!” 

Lucio stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets.

“You keeping up your rank while fighting the real life baddies?” He asked teasingly.

Hana made a finger gun and shot it in front of her. “Of course! Nothing less than the best!” 

Lucio was really liking her attitude as they arrived at the door and Hana pushed the button to make it slide open.

Among the half unpacked boxes and quilt covered bed, sat what looked like cross legged on the floor, was a giant pink mech suit. It was decorated with patches and decals, and Hana skipped towards it, stroking one of it’s spotless mini guns lovingly.

“Sorry about the mess, haven’t fully moved in yet! Meka is all settled though…”

Lucio chuckled. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you’re in love with your own suit.”

Hana rolled her eyes at him as she walked around the back of the massive machine that was an assault on color.

A few moments later, behind the green visor, Hana’s upper body popped into view. She was laid in a sort of half horizontal position, tilted forward with her arms resting comfortably so she could grip the joysticks.

The robot hummed to life with a cheerful beeping melody before it’s arms began moving in time with D.Va’s commands with the joysticks.

The Brazilian gave a low whistle and clapped a few times.

“That’s pretty cool.” He admitted.

Hana grinned. “Glad you like it! I asked for a room with a large enough window that I can just climb in and out with her. I don’t trust anyone or anyplace enough to leave her in the hanger.”

There was another sing song beep and Hana dropped from sight within the mech, only to come walking back out from behind.

She then went and dug through one of the boxes, coming up a few seconds later with two controllers.

She then turned around and clapped her hands three times fast, and a screen was projected in front of her mech, between the two gun arms.

“Wanna try your luck?” She asked deviously.

Lucio snickered. “Sure, I ain’t backing down!”

Obviously, he lost every single round they played. Well, except for the music game, which he was somehow able to associate with DJ-ing to get a narrow victory. 

“Finally!” He threw his arms into the air in jubilation as the screen flashed, declaring him the winner of the round.

Hana let out a snarl of annoyance, and despite how obvious it was that she was playing at being angry for the sake of the fun, Lucio still felt his heart stutter at the sound. 

He panicked, thinking he’d angered the alpha, which was the absolute _last_ thing he’d wanted to do. 

When D.Va then exclaimed.

“Don’t get cocky just yet, I’m only getting started!” 

He felt himself calm again, though really, he couldn’t understand why his chest had gotten so fluttery in the first place.

Hana had then proceeded to pop a stick of gum in her mouth and absolutely annihilate him. 

“No fair! You were taking it easy on the last one!” Lucio shouted, dropping his controller with a defeated expression.

“Sorry, Beta Boy, that’s just how it goes.” She said cheekily before she blew a bubble from her gum until it popped, then giggled.

“That was a ton of fun! Time sure went by fast! Mind giving me a tour before dinnertime?” 

Lucio flopped onto his back.

“I dunno if I can even stand after getting destroyed that badly….” He began.

Hana stood up and was about to offer a hand down when Lucio easily jack knifed to his feet. 

“But I’ll give it my best shot.” He said with a charming smile.

Internal panic was setting in at how handsome the lidded expression she’d just taken on at his trick was, but he forced the thought down.

_Not here to get a hopeless crush._

He reminded himself as he moonwalked out the door.

Seemed to be a classy enough way to escape being so close to Hana.

“Hey, smooth moves, wait for me!” Hana gave chase.

They wound up parading around the Watchpoint for the rest of the day, briefly being joined by Lena before she went zipping off in a streak of blue when Winston yelled something about her tampering with one of his experiments. He thundered by in pursuit of the former slipstream pilot, covered in what looked like colorful ink.

“Since when does Lena know how to make things blow up?” Lucio asked curiously, watching as the chase continued down the corridor.

Hana merely shrugged, blowing another bubble. 

“I’ve only been here since yesterday, the only person I’ve seen make stuff blow up is the crazy guy with the Aussie accent.” 

Her companion snickered. “It’ll get worse. Jamison makes stuff explode as a hobby and a career. He’s one wild omega.”

Hana’s mouth gaped. “He’s an omega!? He’s like…twice my height!”

Lucio raised an eyebrow. “I dunno about _twice_ your height, but he’s like six foot something. We’ve got more omegas on base than you’d think. Five, actually.”

_Six, if you wanna be exact, but the mystery one isn’t up for being revealed quite yet._

He winced at the thought, but thankfully Hana seemed to interested in guessing the other five to care. They kept walking as Hana chewed her gum in thought.

“Five, huh? Lena’s one, Jamison’s another…the girl with the bright blue armor that shoots a ton of missiles is one to, right?”

Lucio nodded. “Yup, Fareeha.”

“And Dr. Zhou, I’m guessing? Just because I saw her in a skirt yesterday night.”

The DJ hummed. “Yeah, and really, just call her Mei, pretty sure she prefers it.”

Hana nodded. “Ok, got it! So who’s the fifth?”

Perfect timing, they were turning the corner, walking past the window that looked into firing range, 

Apparently McCree had busted into Hanzo’s daily archery training, and the two of them seemed to be caught up in some pretty witty banter, judging by the quirk of a smile on Hanzo’s lips and the outright grin from Jesse.

Hanzo appeared to say something, probably along the lines of ‘leave me alone so I can get the hell back to practice before I make you my new target you wannabe cowboy’ though with more tact, most likely, because…well, because _Hanzo._  

McCree caved, but before he left he dodged left and stole a kiss before running for it. Hanzo seemed to be debating shooting him with his notched bow, but with a fond eye roll, he let it go.

Hana and Lucio had observed this entire scene from outside the window, and Hana let out a slow…

“Oooooooooooh!”

Which had Lucio laughing into his palm.

Anyway, after this little debacle, they continued on their way, escaping the confines of the building and moving up to the still mostly mothballed upper level.

 “And this, I personally think, is the greatest spot on base!” He declared.

Hana seemed skeptic as they traipsed across a girder, leftover from the fact that the base had been all but dismantled after the fall of Overwatch. 

“Are you sure about this? All I see if a bunch of old junk…”

Once they reached the edge of the girder, it revealed a small platform that attached to the building opposite, a thin walkway between the two larger structures. 

Lucio grinned. “Trust me on this, ok? Hope you have some hops!” 

He then leapt across the gap, which was easily ten feet, and landed with room to spare on the thin bridge structure.

Hana scrunched her face before taking a running start and throwing herself over the gap. She made the jump, though with less room to spare then Lucio, and her converse skidded a foot or so when she landed.

“This had better be worth risking such a big fall!” She looked over her shoulder, down to the drop that had awaited her should she had not made enough distance. 

Lucio snapped his fingers.

“Hey, the good part is over here.” He reminded. 

Hana groaned. “Geez, what is worth all this troub…whoa…”

Lucio grinned at her dumbstruck expression.

“You can’t get up here from inside, those buildings are both still shut down until Winston can get around to repairing everything. I managed to get up here by sticking to the side of the wall and climbing up with my gloves. Since then I managed to pay off Roadhog with a few of my share in dessert to push that girder close enough to jump. Isn’t it awesome?”  
He sat down on the edge of the platform, legs hanging down as they gazed out over the valley of Grand Mesa before them. Towering peaks and a thick, lush forest protecting the underground organization from judgmental eyes of the rest of the world.

“It’s incredible!” Hana instantly whipped her phone up.

Lucio glanced over his shoulder as she snapped several photos.

“See, told you it’s the best spot on base!” He declared, his chest feeling weirdly warm and fuzzy knowing _he’d_ been able to make the alpha happy as this.

“This is gonna be my new screensaver!” She exclaimed proudly.

The Korean girl then strode forward and sat down next to him, pulling her knees up to her chest.

“So…how did you wind up way out here? Government programing is one thing for me, but you…don’t seem the type to just _be_ a medic support battle agent DJ out of the blue.”

Lucio blew an exaggerated breath.

"That's quite a title." He commented, leaning his elbows on his knees and cupping his chin in both hands.

“Ahhh…tough question. I guess I just thought I could do more with Overwatch than I could as _just_ a DJ. Is that good enough?” 

Hana beamed, and he really tried to ignore how the setting sun caught _just right_ in her hair, causing a ripple across the strands framing her face.

“Enough for me!” 

They had dinner together, and Lucio took note of just how _little_ Hana took for each meal.

Then, maybe it was a perfectly normal sized portion for her size, but he feinted not being hungry in order to coax her into eating his share of rice. She didn’t seem pleased as he dumped it onto her plate, insisting he had no desire to eat it.

Seeing her finish it all was enough to comfort him for the fact he’d be waking up to a growling stomach at 3 AM the next day. 

However, the second he was back in his room, dizzy from the day’s events, it hit him like a speeding freight train. 

The wayward thoughts on her looks.

The appreciation of her strong attitude.

The fear from her faked anger.

The pride at making her happy.

The need to make sure she ate well.

Lucio dropped onto his bed, flopping flat onto his back with a long drawn out groan.

_My omega…every last time…and I didn’t even notice it._

He dragged himself up just long enough to tap the button not he wall that caused his door to slide shut and lock with a few soft whirs. 

The then all but yanked the scrunchies out of his hair and his tee shirt and hoodie weren’t far behind.

He picked idly at the strap of his undershirt as he shuffled into the bathroom, snatching up his toothbrush as he went.He swiped his hand under the faucet to cause warm water to start gushing from the tap.

As he brushed his teeth, his mind wandered.

_It doesn’t make any sense…for so long I was able to have it completely under control…I mean…I’ve never even had to worry about it. But today…everything about her just made me fall apart. Something in me…the same thing I’ve been hiding for so long…it’s trying to make me a suitable mate for her…_

He slammed the tap shut, but, softer, he lifted his head to gaze into the mirror. 

A rather basic set of brown eyes, dark even toned skin, thick eyebrows, a strong jawline, and soft, rounder eyes.

_Mama always said that my eyes were a give away…they were the ticket too realizing what I’m always hiding…_

His mother had never been happy, per say, when she’d heard of his decision to conceal his secondary gender. Grandchildren weren’t her concern, for Lucio had four older sisters. She was more upset about it for his sake. Since he was a child her son had always been needy for contact, for love, and was always the one to say ‘awww’ over ‘eww’ whenever he witness a display of love or affection between mates about the favela. 

She believed Lucio wouldn’t know true happiness till he was able to know what it was like to be an omega with a mate. 

However, she hadn’t questioned his decision, and had made sure to assure silence of his secondary by all. No one knew Lucio, world renowned international DJ, Overwatch agent, smooth moving support hero, was an omega. 

No one outside his shanty town of a home, that is. 

He decided he’d turn in early that night, but after only a few minutes of laying in the dark, staring up at the ceiling, thoughts he didn’t appreciate started creeping in against his will.

_Does she like my tattoos?_

He had no clue why the sleeve of ink decorating his left arm was of any particular importance, but his inner omega seemed to think it had a lot weight in his, or, well, his omegas, quest in wooing Hana Song. 

He turned onto one side, closing his eyes firmly, but the worry persisted.

_What if she thinks tattoos are disgusting? What if she thinks I ruined my body by marking it like that? What if it makes her think I’m too edgy to be a good omega?_

He hastily swore to throw a sideways comment at her about it the next day. Perhaps mention getting a touch up, or a few new designs, and ask her what she thought of the idea. Surely he could also wiggle a question about her opinion on his overall looks into there.

This seemed to settle down the worry, and, exhaling in relief, his eyes fluttered shut again.

_What if she thinks dreadlocks are too messy? Would she like me better with short hair? Do I dress to revealing for combat? What if she thinks I’m sleazy? Did I act too forward about wanting to beat her in video games earlier? Does she think I don’t respect her alphian authority? Does she think I’m even worth the time? Does she…does she even suspect that I’m really an omega?_

He spent the next three hours flinging his pillow at the ceiling, letting it thump solidly against the drywall over and over and over again. 

That is, until a loud banging from the ceiling and some muffled yelling notified him of Pharah screeching for him to _go the hell to sleep._

So he tried. 

And he failed.

And all he could think about was if the alpha he’d met only two days ago thought he was anything but what he pretended to be.

It was the first time in all the years he'd been hiding his secondary that he wished someone could _finally_  manage to see right through him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I plan to have some 'missions' of theres at some point which I'll try to shape around how matches work, hopefully it'll turn out well! Please come back to check it out! Drop a comment if you have time, please leave kudos if you haven't been here before, and thanks for reading!


	3. Lost in Translation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is short, but since I've got quite a bit of this pre-written, I figure it's fine because I'll probably update again fairly soon. Please enjoy!

**_Six Months Later._ **

 

The furious pace Hana had set was making Lucio’s whole body feel like it was on fire. It was a grueling test on his endurance, and the pressure of it all was driving him nearly up the wall.

“Just one more round!” The alpha exclaimed.

The man let out a loud moan.

“No way!”

He dropped his controller. “I just lost five times in a row! I’m exhausted! This is like, God mode!”

The pro gamer at his side seemed disappointed. 

“You nearly won the last time!” Hana rebuffed.

Lucio rolled his eyes. 

“That’s not even _close_ to true and you know it.” He reprimanded, flicking her on the nose.

She sneezed as a result, and it should be illegal for someone to sound that cute while sneezing.

After this, girl merely stuck another stick of gum into her mouth to join the other three currently amalgamated together in there and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wimp." She accused.

Feeling just about ready to collapse from the guitar hero marathon, his attention was diverted when his phone let out a string of notes that heralded only the most important call he received three or more times a week.

“It’s my Mom, gotta take it.” He stood up and paced to the back of Hana’s room, then he began to speak loudly in Portuguese into the phone.

Hana jumped, the way he’d raised his voice made her think instantly that something was wrong, and after listening for a few moments, and seeing in the reflection on her mechs armor that Lucio was making several rapid hand gestures, she was instantly taken with curiosity. 

She was wearing her government issued headphones, ones that she’d also tampered with to add several features herself. One of these was an all language translator, inspired by how many different tongues were being spoken around her on a daily basis. The process was slow, but it was finally at the stage where it could do some _actual_ translating. 

_Now’s the perfect time for a field test!_

She decided eagerly, also using this as an excuse to convince herself that it was not  eavesdropping, but only a quick check on the capabilities of her programming.

She tapped at the side of her headphones and activated the program, and after a few seconds where the sound warbled, it cleared out into Korean, which naturally she could understand perfectly well.

“Yeah, things are doing good here. How too many the ruckus did small ones having begin?”

Hana winced. _That’s probably not right…guess it’s not fine tuned quite yet._

She was just about to reach up and switch the program back off when Lucio spoke again.

“Tell them Auntie Luci said hi, and that I miss them very much!” 

Hana was stunned for a moment, mouth slightly agape before she remembered the flaws in her equipment.

Sighing, she resolved to mess with it the next day, for it clearly must have something wrong with it that was getting Auntie and Uncle confused.

The tinny voice of the woman in the speakers was rather loud and heavy, but Hana could hear the affection in there.

“Have you met any nice alphas or too betas out where the there too yet? Not that I-I-I-I-I’m pushing you or any item, taking your time, but any possibilities I needing to looking out of for?”

Lucio’s face flushed, reflected in the armor of Meka and into Hana’s view, and clapped a hand to his forehead.

“No, Mama, I is already told you why I am not caught within certain of stuff right now!”

His Mother gave a hum, which also somehow managed to come across loud enough for Hana’s headphones to pick it up clear across the room.

“Alright, alright, that is yes ok, you don’t need to getting into detailing about it with this one. Just knowing I’m always here to converse. You taking care of you, don’t get hurt playing heroic, indeed?”

Lucio sighed. “Yeah, I is know, I is know. Thanking.” 

“Love you, son.”

“Love you too.”

He hung up and Hana hastily switched off her headphones.

 _The grammar and the word structure was awful! I’ve got to mess with it more later._ When Lucio walked back to her, she began trying to busy herself with her controller again as the DJ sat heavily next to her.

The way he was looking at her was a little different, but Hana thought it was probably from the fact she’d heard the conversation, if or not she’d understood it.

“Sorry about that…when Big Mama calls, you better pick up unless you’re in the middle of a firefight.” Lucio gave a halfhearted chuckle.

Hana smiled at him, tilting her head.

“No problem! Now…wanna go for round six?”

Lucio let out a tired sigh, chin slouching nearly too his chest before he relented, snatching up the controller from where he’d abandoned it on the floor.

“Last one!” He insisted.

As the music began to play and buttons started to be pressed ferociously, both of them knew they’d be playing round after round for another two hours at least.

Hana didn’t want him to go, so she’d keep trying to bide him into just one more round.

Little did she know, Lucio would always take her up on the bargains, knowing full well he’d never win them.

Because he didn’t want to leave her side either. 

However, as it was such a shame, the thoughts of each weren’t known to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's harder to write messed up translations then you think it is ;-; I didn't even realize it until I was trying to write incorrect sentences and was like 'but how would a translator mistake these like which words might it mix up?' so that was a real struggle, so eventually I just screwed up the grammar, made it sound stupid, and left it at that XD Anyway! I hope you enjoyed it, please drop a comment down below with your thoughts and suggestions, leave kudos if you haven't been here before, and please pop back in for the next chapter! Thanks so much for reading!


	4. Confiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena is the real MVP pretty much this entire story XD She is the ultimate mom friend to confide in who will take care of all the problems in probably not the most efficient way but it'll get done! Anyway, please enjoy~

 

**_Two weeks later._ **

 

Hana had made herself a staple not only on the Watchpoint, but also in the DJ’s daily routine.

Suddenly it became oddly uncomfortable _not_ to have Hana around, her almost constant presence turning them into something of a dynamic duo. The only breaks in this was whenever Lucio left base in order to put on concerts or work on new albums. This was one such week, and he was currently tearing up tracks in London at the moment. Meanwhile, Hana had invited Lena, her other most trusted friend on Watchpoint, to her room in order to get some advice on something that had been wearing her down in recent weeks.

When Lena arrived, wearing a bulky red sweatshirt that was likely stolen from her mate, Emily, that had since had a hole cut into the middle for her chronal harness to stick through, Hana had to reel herself in not to bear hugging the older woman. 

Thankfully, the South Korean thought, the seam had been fitted tight about the harness, leaving no gaps, which would have been rather uncomfortable seeing as Tracer was an omega. While they shared primaries, it was still inappropriate for her to see what the sweatshirt hid beneath it.

Hana just prayed she was wearing an undershirt, or at the very least a bra. Over the past six months she had learned that Lena was far to comfortable with casting such things aside during off time, claiming with her harness there was really no point to it anyway.

“Hiya! What’cha wanna talk about?” She asked as she skipped over to the bed in a pair of fluffy pajama pants decorated with the union jack. 

She jumped and spun around, landing, bouncing once, and then crossing her legs when she came down again.

Hana heaved a sigh as she pressed the button to cause the door to slide shut.

She was wearing a white bunny onesie complete with floppy ears, and she all but dragged herself over to the bed, tumbling dramatically across Lena’s lap.

She received a few pats on the head for her effort.

“I’ve got a problem.” She admitted sourly, face half hid into the bend of the Brit’s hip.

“Yeah? Nothin’ a good heart to heart won’t fix, I’m certain? That’s why you called me over, right?” Tracer asked, looking a little concerned all the same.

Hana rolled off her and sat up, cheeks puffing out.

“I need some gum!” She shrieked.

Tracer gave her a thumbs up and blinked away in a flash of blue, reappearing a second later with an open, half empty pack of bright pink bubble gum sticks.

D.Va snatched two from the container and shoved them in her mouth, chewing aggressively.

“Better?” Lena asked.

“Yeah…” Hana slumped then, eyes getting watery as she rolled the gum thoughtfully around in her mouth.

Her mother chewed twice the amount of gum as she did, and her father swore half her life savings had gone into paying for her mate’s and her daughters ‘addiction’ as she playfully called it.

“It’s just that…you know, my parents let me do a lot. I’m their only child. They let me be a _gamer_ , for gods sake! They drove me to competitions, they paid for me to fly to big events. Then I got the offer to be a mech pilot and they were supportive of that too. All they asked out of me was grandkids. And even then, they didn’t ‘ask’, I know they’d be happy and proud of me if I never got mated, and never had kids. They’d always love me just the same, but I _know_ how badly they want to have grandkids…”

Tracer raised an eyebrow. “So whats the problem, love? You’re only nineteen, you’ve got plenty of time yet to get mated and have kids…me and Emily haven’t even thought about having kids, and we’re both getting closer to thirty!”

She patted the younger girl on the shoulder.

“I can understand getting so worked up about it, though. Don’t be down, just let it all out and you’ll feel better!”

“I really like Lucio!” Hana blurted out before burying her face in her hands.

Tracer hummed, rubbing circles against the alphas back. “See, see? Not so…oh…”

It then seemed to occur to her where the conflict was arising.

“Lucio…is a male beta though…” Hana decided to state the obvious.

Tracer was quick to jump back on the horse. “I mean technically there’s absolutely nothing _wrong_ with that, not that there’s anything _wrong_ with being in love with your own secondary either! Heck, I even had a few flings with fellow omegas before I met Emily, just…um…”

Lena hesitated before Hana broke in again. 

“There’s so much wrong, though! Neither of us can have kids, and have you heard about his family!? There’s so many of them! Growing up around something like that, of course he’ll want to have kids one day! It’s hopeless!”

The young girl pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face in them.

Lena resumed her previous rubbing of her teammates back while she spoke again. “Hey, hey, I’m sure it’s not bad as it seems. Have you gotten any hints at all he might like you back?” 

Hana sniffled softly, seeming to think about it. “Not really…most times he doesn’t even meet my eyes right away when we talk. It always takes him a second for some reason. Oh, and there was this weird phone call I overheard a few weeks ago…”

She figured that might be worth mentioning. “It was really strange…his Mother called while we were playing guitar hero, since that’s the only game he’s got half a chance of beating me in, and I kept playing while he took the call. I pretended to keep playing, actually…”

She felt a little embarrassed at how rude this sounded now. “I actually turned on the translator in my headphones so I could understand what he was saying…he was talking so loud I thought it was an argument, but apparently that’s just a normal volume for them.”

The girl lifted her head as she spoke, tears budding in the corners from her previous loss of control.

“The first thing that translated was him saying ‘Tell them Auntie Luci said hi, and that I miss them very much!’ or something like that. It also picked up his Mom asking him if he’d met any nice alphas or betas yet, but the translator is still so faulty. It picked up the other half of their conversation with wacky grammar, and it got a bunch of other different words wrong, so it was just another problem with the software.”

She lowered her chin to her knees again.

“But…I wish it were true. Is that a bad thing?”

Lena sighed before she put her arm over the brunettes shoulders.

“Not at all, love…it’s just a stroke of bad luck. You’ll get through it, just keep your chin up. You’re a gorgeous alpha with a strong, bright attitude. Any omega would fall for you if they had the chance!”

She then glanced over her shoulder and pressed a finger to her lips.

“Don’t tell Emily ‘bout that though, m’kay? She’s still a bit grumpy about being a beta most times.” 

Despite everything, Hana managed to giggle.

“Thanks, Lena.” She hugged the older, ignoring the uncomfortable press of the chronal harness against her chest.

The omega smiled and pet her hair.

“Not a problem, love. Just hang in there, I’m sure things’ll turn ‘round!” 

They would indeed, however, even Tracer, a girl lost in time, couldn’t have expected this on the go around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter I plan on having Lucio's secondary finally getting revealed, though it won't be in a way that's for the best O-O Anyway! Please drop a comment below, leave kudos if you haven' been here before, and I hope to see you again next time! Thanks for reading!


	5. Use it Wisely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may have gotten a little too deep but hey, I had a great time planning this and writing it out, so hopefully you'll be able to appreciate it too! Please enjoy~

**_Eight Months Later._ **

 

It had been over a year since Hana had joined Overwatch. They’d gone through many a mission since then, and yet, Talon was still at large. By now, though, they’d gone from bitter enemies to these weird sort of friend-enemy relationships. She even had Sombra on Skype, and they gamed on multiplayer all the time.

Also, Hana was reasonably sure she’d seen 76 making out with Reaper when he’d been claiming to be recovering, but she elected not to mention it.

Meanwhile, her relationship with Lucio had grown closer still. They spent just about every possible moment together, always in each others company on base, and most times during missions Lucio could be found zipping about but a stones throw from wherever D.Va was firing off barrages to defend a point or escort a payload.

This day found them wandering the vast, mostly deserted forest around the Watchpoint. Lucio was staring up at the sky, and he seemed to only be half listening to Hana’s long winded comments about some recent buffs one of her favorite casual games.

“Hey…” He finally spoke when she gave the teensiest pause in her babble.

“What’s up? I mean…other than the sky, which you’ve been staring at this entire time.” She asked, giving a small laugh at the end to accent the joke.

Lucio chuckled at it too, before looking over to her.

“What exactly do you plan on doing after Overwatch?” 

Hana stopped in her walking for a moment, and after another step, Lucio stopped too, turning to face her.

His face instantly wilted, thinking he’d ruined the good mood with such a heavy question.

“Sorry…you don’t have too give me any sort of good answer…I just…”

Hana shrugged. “I dunno.”

She cut him off, eyes wide open and earnest.

“I want to stay with Overwatch as long as possible but…I don’t know if I have the commitment of people like Reinhardt or Ana, who’ve been doing this for longer than we’ve been alive. I do want to be here for a good while though. Eventually I think I’ll end up getting mated and settling down. My parents really want to know that I’ve got someone, and they also really want grandkids…but they’d never push me towards something like that. I mean, is that was you were asking?”

She gazed to him curiously, and yet again felt an inkling of annoyance at how his gaze dropped for a moment.

_Always avoiding my eye…why does he always look down!?_

She ground her teeth in silent agitation as Lucio’s eyes flicked back up again.

“Yeah, it is. Thanks I was…just thinking about some things, and it got me wondering. ” He seemed a little put out, and Hana started picking through her reply in an attempt to figure out what had made him seem to downtrodden.

She allowed her eyes to peruse the path ahead of herself as she considered this. 

In the depths of summer they were, and the forest surrounding them was a lush green.

A smile crossed her face as a devious idea came to mind.

“You haven’t got your super skates on today, have you?” Hana pointed out.

Lucio hummed without comment. 

She read the words he’d have said should he have been in a more talkative mood.

_Something along the lines of…why wear them for a walk through the forest, huh?_

Hana smirked softly as she elbowed him harshly in the side.

“I’ll bet I can outrun you without’em!” She then took off at a sprint.

“Wha!? Hey! No fair, you got a head start!” 

She fought against laughter as she ran down the beaten brown path through the thick of the trees.

“Hey! Don’t think my speed is just from my skates!”

She let out a shriek when in a flurry of a green dry fit tee and shorts, here descended Lucio, after having run up a nearby tree to catch up with her.

“I thought it was your skates that did that!”

Lucio let out a sharp cry. “Hey! That’s skill! Don’t think I’m here just cause of some silly glowing tech I stole!” 

“You _stole_ it!?” 

“You didn’t _know_ that!?”

_“Why!?”_

“THE GOVERNMENT WAS GONNA WRECK OUR PLACE! REBELS GOTTA REBEL SOMEHOW, ALRIGHT!?”

They both were near dizzy between being out of breath, still racing down the path, trying to pull ahead of each other, and Hana, at least, was losing it a little bit just at the sound of the Brazilians laughter.

A sharp bend was in the path, and this put Lucio into a hears width of a lead thanks to him being closer to the narrow part of the turn.

A large downed log came into view up ahead, barely visible. It was easily as wide as Hana was tall.

“That’s the finish line!” He shouted, arms pumping.

“You won’t beat me!” Hana cried back, and despite her skinny physique it turned out it must be mostly muscle under that mech suit because she was bringing it back to even.

The log rushed towards them, as they ran, the beating of sneakered feet pounding down onto the worn old dirt path the only sound either were interested in. 

In the moment, they were wrapped up in each other.

During that split instant where it was nothing but Lucio and the fire being set in her lungs, she knew it.

_Beta or not…I love him._

Her heart burned brighter than her oxygen deprived lungs.

_I’ll ask him…as soon as we get over this log!_

She planted both hands onto the log and vaulted over it, Lucio swinging over with one hand right at her side.

They met eyes.

He was smiling again, eyes alit once more with the simple pleasure of rushing headlong down the forest path. 

_I’m so glad…_

She smiled back.

Then they hit the water.

_SPLASH!_

The depth was maybe eight feet, and D.Va was just now remembering something McCree had mentioned about a pretty large creek running through near the Watchpoint somewhere. 

Looks like they’d found it.

The waters were rushing as fast as they had been mere moments ago, and the power carried her and Lucio, bouncing off each other and rolling over like they were caught in the wash cycle of a laundry machine.

She felt his dreadlocks smack off one of her shoulders, and her head bounced off his back at some point. When she tried to open her eyes underwater she was met with a whirl of bubbles and blue along with flashes of green that signaled her companion still nearby.

Finally, they broke the surface and dragged themselves gasping to the edge.

Hana flopped onto her back, feet still in the shallows of the water, arms splayed to either side.

For a moment, the two gasped like fish before the girl started laughing maniacally.

“That…was…awesome! We should look further up! Maybe there’s a swimming hole! That would be so cool, wouldn’t…”

Her nostrils flared to draw in another breath, for she was still running off half breaths between the race and the impromptu swim.

A sharp scent struck it, something she was _sure_ she’d remember if she’d scented it in the air before. Her heart thudded hard in her chest, _too hard_ , as she exhaled shallowly only to inhale deeper still.

It was sort of like spiced chocolate, with an overlaying punch that reminded her of cinnamon. It also held the airy sweetness that all omegian scents carried with them. It was easily the most amazing scent that had ever graced her, but it took her and her oxygen deprived brain a moment to even understand where it was coming from.

All she knew was that whoever owned that scent, she wanted to own _them_ one day. 

She turned her heard to follow the source, which, of course, was right next to her.

Lucio, sitting on his knees, with both hands clasped to the sides of his neck.

“Lucio…” Her voice escaped her before she even consciously decided to speak the name.

Letting out a soft whimper, he tore from either side a pair of dripping wet, clear squares.

Scent patches.

Her eyes lowered, and the dry fit tee was sticking to his body from the water. She clearly see the outline of a thin undershirt hugging tight to his torso.

This scent was _his._

Hana heard white noise as she felt an uncontrollable rage bubbling in her chest.

_Omega._

Lucio was an omega. He had been all along.

Dark brown eyes, the same chocolate color that his scent so reminded her of, lifted fearfully from the forest floor. 

“H-Hana…I can explain…please, I just…” He began slowly.

Her voice was leaving her before she could think.

 _“Shut up.”_ She hissed, the growl giving such a harsh lilt to her voice that it sang across the space between them like the drawing of a blade.

Lucio’s eyes dropped to the dirt, his chin lowering.

That didn’t even cross Hana’s mind.

All that processed was how _angry_ she was.

She’d _pined_ and _ached_ and _wanted_ and _worried_ and _cried_ and _suffered_ over something that couldn’t possibly be for a _year._

_More than that!_

Her inner alpha supplied as she felt her mouth beginning to drop open slightly. 

She could see Lucio cringing inwards, ready for an onslaught of harsh words, the alpha raining down fury upon him for _hiding_ what she so dearly wanted for a _year._  

_A WHOLE DAMN YEAR I’VE WASTED ON YOU! ALL I WANTED AND WISHED FOR WAS TRUE, AND YOU DARED TO HIDE IT FROM ME!? YOU’VE BEEN RIGHT IN MY REACH ALL THIS TIME, AND YOU’VE BEEN PRETENDING TO BE SOMETHING BEYOND WHAT YOU ARE!?_

Those words were on the tip of her tongue, her alpha fraying the normally crystal clear line between her words and those of the beast. Lucio seemed to want to say something, his eyes wide, the edge of his tongue bit between his teeth, but only managed to prove this wasn’t some overly elaborate, cruel, impossible joke. 

He _couldn’t_ say anything. 

Why?

Simply because she’d ordered him not too.

Her heart was a stallion galloping and pounding in her chest, and she wanted so _badly_ to scream herself horse. To confess all her wants, to accuse him of all the wrongs, to tell him all about how long she’d hurt because of him, even forcing her to go to others for help with something completely fictional. Something he’d just decided to make everyone else believe.

She wanted to insult, to hurt, to strike at him the way the revelation of him hiding all along was tearing her up inside.

Despite it all, she remembered something her Mother had told her, back when she’d had a bad falling out with a dear friend in secondary school.

_Do you know, Hana?_

She’d asked her school uniform clad daughter, who was still trying to stop the hiccups of tears from the sobbing she’d been doing not long ago, while Hana’s father had stood by. The alphian woman had been about to offer advice of her own before deciding to leave it to her mate to handle.

_Do you know what is the most powerful weapon on earth?_

Hana’s eyes had widened a comical amount.

_Is it bombs? Guns? Tanks, even?_

Hana had furrowed her brow, those all certainly _sounded_ dangerous. 

Her mother had raised a finger and begun to speak.

_It can destroy any bond in a second, but it can mend a broken heart in only a minute or two, if you know how to use it. If it is used wisely, it can allow you to rule over countries, if it is used poorly, it will only destroy the one who dared wield it so foolishly. It is so dangerous that it lies, always razor sharp, ready to be drawn at a moments notice, locked away behind 32 bars of ivory._

_Do you know what it is, Hana?_

Hana had hummed and grumbled, but hadn’t been able to understand.

_It is the human tongue, my girl. Remember, always use yours wisely._

She had made up with that friend the next day, and now, looking down at the silenced omega before her, she made the decision she knew her mother would be proudest off.

She turned, chin held high, and walked away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got a little sad there, didn't it? Now here's the thing, should Hana be angry with Lucio in the first place? Please let me know your opinion! Well, please drop a comment down below, leave kudos if you've never been here before, and I hope to see you again next time!


	6. Crumbling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things start to get worse before they get better, and Hana still is trying her best to make the right decision, but really anything she does in this situation to try and keep things together doesn't seem to be working. Anyway, please enjoy~

 

**_That Night._ **

 

Hana lay atop her mech suit and took comfort in the cool armor against her cheek. Meka was her rock, a lot of the time, despite just being a lifeless hunk of metal, she could always count on it to be there when she called. Now, she was keeping herself grounded with the suit’s polished, shining pink armor providing a place for her to think.

_Why would he hide it?_

Now that the swell of emotions from the initial reveal had settled down, she truly wanted to know. She wanted to understand, and have it be such a good reason that she would feel awful for ever doubting Lucio. That she could apologize for growling and then leaving him there alone, and just maybe he’d apologize too, for hiding it and lying to her.

She’d insist he had no reason too, because he had a good reason.

Certainly, he had a good reason. 

She believed in him, he _had_ to have a good reason.

_…but what is it?_

Hana sighed as she tucked one hand under her head, the other reaching down towards her pocket to get a piece of gum. 

After a moment of consideration, she vetoed the chewing gum idea and instead dropped her other arm to lay across her stomach.

_I mean…was he just scared?_

She considered this for a moment, but yet again her brain provided counterarguments for the prospect.

_Pharah is the daughter od a prominent alpha war hero…Lena is practically Overwatch’s poster child, Hanzo is a freaking yakuza heir, Mei is an accomplished climatologist and Jamison is...well...Jamison…but none of them are scared. What are you so afraid of then, Lucio? What made you hide?_

She groaned, trying to riddle this out without anything to go off of was pointless, and yet, she couldn’t find the courage to just go and confront the DJ about it directly. 

_He’s only just down the hall…all I’d have to do is walk down there, knock on the door, and say…_

“Hana?” 

Her heart froze in her chest. There was the voice of the omega who was at the center of her thoughts, and had been for hours.

_It’s him._

“Are you there? Can we talk?”

D.Va took a breath, ready to say that _yes_ , _of_ _course_ they could talk, she’d been just about to go and ask of him the same thing. 

That is, until she felt the buzzing rage of her alpha at the sound of his voice. 

Her eyes widened.

_I’m not ready for this._

She was so wrapped up between her beast and herself she couldn’t guarantee she wouldn’t say something that would destroy their relationship. If his reason wasn’t good enough for the alpha that took up home inside her, then she couldn’t promise she would be able to do the right thing and walk away again.

He’d hurt her by hiding it, left her to suffer silently in heartache for over a year, but who could tell her for certain that he and his omega weren’t suffering too? 

_The last thing I could stand to do is hurt him…_

Embroiled in the tides of her own internal struggle, she didn’t even realize it when her door slid open.

She sat up, spinning around in order to sit atop Meka’s dome like headpiece, and Lucio was standing there, seeming not to know what to do with his hands, one fist was up showing that he’d obviously knocked on the door, thinking maybe she wasn’t there.

“Um…you…I knocked…and…you left it unlocked…so it just…opened on it’s own…” 

In any other situation she would have burst out laughing at how adorably flustered this seemed to have left the poor guy. 

Right now though, just seeing him was setting the beast afire with fury. 

_There’s the omega, right there! You walked away earlier and here he comes, right back too you! What’s the point in keeping quiet!?_

She grit her teeth.

“Hana…I don’t want you to just stay mad at me…can you just give me a shot?” 

The offer was one Hana desperately wanted to take, but yet again, she couldn’t be sure that it would blow up in their faces.

“It’ll just make things worse.” She said bluntly.

Lucio took a step forward, over the threshold, closer to her.

Her alpha was baying like a rabid wolf, snapping, snarling, doing everything possible to tear open her chest and leap right out to take care of business itself.

The Brazilian before her, of course, knew none of this, and only continued in his hesitated approach. “What? Make it worse? I want to tell you why, so I can make it better. You have every right to be mad, and I don’t want you to be mad anymore.” 

_That scent is gone._

Hana bit down on her tongue so hard she tasted the bitter metallic of blood. 

Lucio was covering his scent again, back to that neutral, boring, basic scent of a beta. Before she’d thought it was a nice scent, but now that she knew what his real scent was, she could barely stand it.

_Take them off, let me see what you’re really like under all your suppressants and scent patches!_

Hana gripped at her hair, because her alpha was _angry._  

The worse part was she could far to easily make it’s wishes true. Lucio was an omega, one that trusted her at that, they were something akin to pack mates to each other.

If she wanted to, she could _make_ him strip off those patches in a heartbeat.

_But I won’t…I won’t let some damn instincts and a grumpy beast caged in my chest ruin everything!_

“Get out.” She said.

Her alpha was roaring within, because Lucio shouldn’t just be allowed to _leave_ after all the pain, anguish and trouble he’d caused. 

Meanwhile, she knew Lucio was taking this the wrong way. She was pushing him away in an attempt to be able to talk amicably later on, perhaps in the morning, or after a day or two, without worry of a still unstable alpha trying to force a break in the line between Hana and them. 

He was seeing it as her pushing him away because she didn’t want him around anymore.

She didn’t want _him_ anymore.

She was proving the reason why he’d hidden it all in the first place. It was also the reason why he regretted hiding from the start. If he’d just been brave enough to reveal himself after the first few months, like Hanzo or Pharah, or just not even hide in the first place, like Lena, Jamison or Mei, then Hana would never have even known him as a beta.

She’d have known him as an omega from the start. 

Then things might have been _so_ very different

So yet again, this was circling right back around to being all his fault, but he couldn’t just leave without at least trying to explain himself.

“Hana, please just let me…” He began again, trying his best not to sound overly aggressive.

She was angry, he could tell, but he couldn’t be sure if or not it was caused by her, herself, or by her, her alpha. 

He guessed it was a mix of both, and he’d be right, but all the same his words were cut off once again.

_“JUST GET OUT!”_

Hana shouted, head snapping up at him, round brown orbs lit afire with the deadlock going on inside her heart.

Things went pretty quickly after that. Lucio’s head went down and his hands went up, surrendering to her, and the next second he had fled the room, just as she'd told him too. 

He wasn’t suicidal enough to risk hanging around with an alpha who’s tone had his knees shaking, not when she was angry as this.

Hana slid down off her mech and stormed to the door, making sure this time it was shut and locked firmly before she turned back around and stared back to her mech suit again.

“Meka…” She mumbled softly before she walked over to it and slumped over one of the arms.

She produced her phone from her back pocket and tapped the home button, watching the screen light up as she did so.

The screensaver was the stunning view of Grand Mesa from the spot Lucio had shown her on the first day. In the bottom left corner, just in view, was Lucio himself. He was looking over his shoulder, one elbow up onto his knee, and the look on his face was so fond.

Directed toward her, and on the first day they’d properly met no less.

Hana felt tears sting her eyes as she let her arms go limp, clutching the phone in one hand as the screen went dark, the mountains, the trees, and Lucio all vanishing into black.

“What did I just do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! Yeah, like I said at the top, things are gonna get worse before they get better for the poor bunny and frog duo here. Anyway! Please drop a comment down below letting me know what you thought, I appreciate the input! Leave kudos if you haven't been here before, and I hope to see you next chapter!


	7. Gone by Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get crazy and slightly unbelievable. Hang with me here, yeah? XD Please enjoy~

**_The Next Morning._ **

 

Hana had skipped dinner, and was now dragging herself bleary eyed and bodysuit clad to the small mess hall of the Watchpoint. Her headpiece was lopsided and she'd put her gloves on the opposite hands, which she seemed to be in no hurry to fix. She'd gotten next to no sleep the night before, restlessly pacing, trying to calm down, wanting so badly to be able to just force down the furious monster inside her and go talk to Lucio already.

But she couldn't risk herself snapping again, she couldn't stand to hurt him any more than she already had.

Most of the other agents were gathered already, and her eyes flitted over to the corner table.

Lena waved energetically at her from there, Zarya gave a brief nod, and Jamison was asleep with his face in his bowl of cereal.

She rolled her eyes, that man was a total mess, even more so than her this morning.

However, the person missing as she let her eyes roam about was none other than the one she’d chased out of her room the night before.

She quickly collected her food, trying not to think about how Lucio would normally show up beside her and start doubling every single portion she took, insisting she never ate enough, and hurried to the table.

Sliding into the seat next to the snoring Junkrat, who, mind you, still had his face in his bowl of cereal, Hana asked.

“Where’s Lucio?” 

Lena shrugged. “Couldn’t tell ya, haven’t seen him since yesterday when he came stumbling in soaking wet. I barely saw him for an instant, though, he seemed to be in quite a rush. Gotta say he smelled a little funny.”

Zarya spoke next, her voice clipped with a heavy Russian accent as usual. 

“Have not seen him since last practice.” 

Hana let out a soft groan before she quickly scarfed down her food.

“I’m going to go look for him! I’ll see you guys later!”

With this she stood up and rushed off towards the lab, thinking if anyone would know where Lucio had gone, their resident genius gorilla would. 

Meanwhile, Zarya reached across the table and lifted Jamison clean out of his seat, face still dripping milk.

“Have you drowned yet?” She asked bluntly.

The Aussie blinked a few times in confusion before letting out a spastic shout.

“Oy! Who ate all my cereal!” 

Not realizing said cereal was currently stuck to his face, or caught in his wild white spiky hair.

Lena laughed at him, nearly falling backwards off the bench and the man only seemed to get more riled up at that.

He then looked around. “Say, where’s Game Girl?” 

Tracer pointed to the exit.

“She went to go talk to Winston.” 

“Hm…well I’m off too the hanger bay, got some…heh…unfinished business.”

Zarya frowned. “Do not blow up my particle gun, or you will feel the strength of my fists.”

Jamison put his hands up. “Yeah, yeah, no worries, we’ll stay far, far, far away from the armory! Now will ya put me down!?” 

 

 

**_The Lab._ **

 

Hana peaked around the edge of the large archway that led into their lab and saw Winston pinching a test tube between two giant fingers.

“Winston!” She shouted.

“Agh!” The blue furred gorilla cried out, nearly dropping the vial.

“D.Va! What do you want?” He demanded, looking over his shoulder at her.

The girl rushed in without hesitation. “Do you know where Lucio went?”

Winston blinked, before exhaling and putting the test tube back on the rack.

“Oh, it’s just about that. Yeah, he went home, back to Rio. He had his bag all packed this morning and told me about it in passing on his way to the hanger bay. Said he hoped this wouldn’t affect any missions, but he doesn’t think he can stay here any longer right now. Something seemed off with him, normally he’s so excited when he goes back to visit his family. Today, though, he just seemed sad. Like he didn’t really want to leave, but he didn’t know what else to do.”

Hana felt her heart plummet like a stone.

“When…when will he be back?”

Winston hesitated. “He…didn’t mention.” 

Hana’s arms dropped limply too her sides.

“Oh.” She said flatly.

“T-Thanks, Winston…I’ll see you later…”

She then turned and wandered back out of the lab, bumping her hip against one of the tables as she went, clearly not paying attention to where she was going.

The gorilla watched her go, feeling a deep pang of worry, but exhaled, letting it go.

_We haven’t got any serious missions for a few weeks…if they had to get something out of themselves, then yeah, they should do it now._

 

**_Training Field._ **

 

Blue light flashed as Tracer blinked in and out of view, causing her to glitch ahead as she took ahold of the reins of her own time. She fired off two more rounds from her pistols, taking down four more training robots before landing poised in the middle of the destroyed ranks.

“Lena!” 

Hana came rushing towards her, nearly tripping over her own feet in her sloppy haste.

Tracer jumped at the distraught expression on her face.

“Athena, shut off the training simulation!” The Brit shouted up to the ceiling.

“Acknowledged.” 

The robots that were starting to come at her all froze in place, and Lena holstered her pistols on either thigh, not before spinning them off either thumb as always.

“What’s wrong, love? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Tracer exclaimed as Hana finally arrived at her side.

“Lu…Lucio…he…he…”

Lena patted her on the back, other hand perched comfortably on her hip. “Breathe, breathe, then talk.” 

Hana did just this, taking in several lungfuls of air before words rushed out in a torrent.

“Lucio went back to Rio and Winston said he looked super sad and upset and I need to go apologize too him so I need you to fly me to Rio!” 

Lena blinked twice, taking a second to process this, before speaking.

“Erm…what exactly did you do that was so bad it made him leave? And makes you want to chase him all the way to another continent?”

Hana groaned. “It’s just…it’s complicated it’s…ugh!”

Lena smiled. “I’m sure whatever it is can wait until he gets back. Maybe he just needs some time to himself, yeah?”

She suggested supportively, not even considering calling out just how big an overreaction this seemed to be.

Hana threw her arms up, clearly in the right mind that this was _no_ overreaction.

“Winston said Lucio never even mentioned coming back! What if he never does!? What if I never get to see him again!? I ruined everything!”

Lena sighed, crossing her arms sternly.

“Well I can’t very well help you with anything unless you _tell_ me what happened.”

Hana looked over her shoulder, then clasped her hands together.

“Ok fine! But you can’t tell _anyone!_ ” 

Tracer drew an X over the left of her chest with her pointer finger. “Cross my heart and hope to die, now what is it?”

Hana cupped her hand to the omegas ear. “Lucio’s an omega, we were running in the forest yesterday and we jumped a log and fell in the water. His scent patches soaked through and his scent is really strong so my alpha almost went off the chain so I panicked because I didn’t want to hurt him and I left him there by himself because I didn’t know if I’d be able to control my temper. Or, well, my alphas temper, but that’s no excuse! Then when he came to my room yesterday wanting to explain himself my alpha was still so angry I just growled at him to get out, I yelled and scared him, so much he bowed his head! Now this morning I find out he’s gone!”

Hana leaned back and Tracer’s eyes were wide with shock. “So…this whole time…this whole year you’ve been so upset and torn up over him…he’s been an omega?” 

Hana nodded. “That’s why I got so angry at first. But he’s _got_ to have a good reason, right?”

Lena narrowed her eyes, then seized the alpha by the wrist and started pulling her out of the training field.

“Go get Meka, we might need her! I’ll go snatch the keys for a transport jet out of Winston’s lab! We’re going to Rio!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now! As you can see, Lucio elected to run away from his problems, which maybe wasn't the best idea but hey, now he's got a tiny Korean alpha and her cockney accent companion on his tail! It's gonna be interesting! Please drop a comment down below, and leave kudos if you've never been here before! Thanks so much for reading!


	8. Running into Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are short more because I don't like posting one super long chapter a month and prefer one manageable length chapter every week or so. Anyway, please enjoy!

**_Rio de Janeiro_ **

 

_Living out on Watchpoint, I forgot just how heavy the air is here._

Lucio thought, hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans. He had a plain red hoodie on, and his dreadlocks were hanging loose down over his shoulders. The hood was up over his head, but really, no one would recognize him until ht got closer to the part of the favelas he called home. 

_Walking probably wasn’t the best idea…_

He considered as the strap of his large duffel dug into his shoulder.

_…but I needed the time to think…how am I gonna explain this to everyone?_

Surely his family would want a good reason for why he’d just suddenly turned up on the doorstep without even calling ahead. They’d be thrilled to have him back, of course, but soon after the welcome questions would flood the tiny entryway. 

Shaking his head, he decided to just focus on the cement beneath his feet as the city slowly deteriorated around him. Some buildings were still crushed or lay in states of horrible disrepair from the Crisis, and the subsequent revolution. He heard the grind of wheels and turned just in time to see two kids go shooting by on roller blades, yelling to each other, pushing and shoving.

It brought the first smile to his lips since the disaster in the forest only yesterday. Had it really just been yesterday? Felt like weeks since he’d seen the beaming smile on Hana’s face fade to be replaced by this awful mixture of horror and shock. She hadn’t even wanted to hear an explanation, that was how angry she was.

_No, no, no, not gonna cry in the middle of the street. Just make it home. Just make it home._

Then he could take comfort in the surroundings that had been the stage for his childhood, and perhaps find some peace of mind there.

The peace of mind, however, looked like it would have to wait, for he noted a group loitering about in front of a nearby shop, where it appeared they’d all just gotten their cigarette fix. 

Lucio swallowed uncomfortably. He’d been in such a rush to just get away from Watchpoint he hadn’t even bother packing scent patches. The only ones he had were the ones he was currently wearing, and by now they were all but worn out. He knew it didn’t even seem like he was wearing patches, his scent leaking through them as the things started to fail. They were only made to be worn for six hours or so, and he’d had them on for eight already.

Of course, as fate would have it, one of the alphas of the group, which was ten strong if Lucio was not mistaken, took notice of him.

He speed up a little bit, but not too much.

_If I go too fast they’ll think it’ll be a good time chasing me down and come after me._

The rogue packs that ran rampant over this area of the city were dreadfully familiar. He’d dealt with them on multiple occasions. The best way to escape was just to be as boring as possible. So he stayed boring, head down, hood up, walking just fast enough to turn the corner before they did. 

He considered breaking into a run, but knowing they were right behind him, that would only open up the gates for a chase. 

_Then they’ll get excited with the prospect of who can nab me first._

It was disgusting how normal this was. He’d fled from dozens of rogues and pervs in his early days of presentation. Normally, he’d never be out here alone, but being with Overwatch had strengthened his confidence.

_If only I had my skates on…_

He’d easily outstrip them in speed, or just wall climb out of their reach.

Unfortunately, his skates were in his bag along with the rest of his equipment, and he doubted they’d just stop and wait for the ten or so minutes it took of him to get everything on, and make sure the sonic pulse amplifier was running properly so he didn’t launch himself into the sky.

So he just kept going, head down, hands in his pockets. His thumb ran over the buttons on his Overwatch communicator, but really that wouldn’t help much more than being like…

_Hey guys I’ve been lying to you for two years and I’m actually an omega and I’m about to get force scented or worse in an alley by a ton of rogues so if you could help me out even though you’re all on another continent that’d be great thanks._

Yeah.

Helpful.

“You seem pretty down…wanna talk about it?” One of the alphas jeered, faking a compassionate tone.

“Not really, thanks.” Lucio replied flatly, speeding up again. 

They easily kept pace. 

“What happened? Did you get your alpha mad at you?” This time it was a female alpha who asked this, while at the same time grabbing him by the back of the shirt and forcing him to stop.

He was quick to slap her hand away from him, and he could feel panic welling up in his chest. 

_No, Hana isn’t my alpha, never will be now, so how about you just leave me alone?_

Where had all of _that_ come from? 

Those thoughts weren’t anything that had been concerning him before, but it appeared in this situation it was more of him wishing Hana _were_ his alpha than anything else.

“Uh-oh, hit a nerve.” 

A round of snickers. 

Lucio exhaled slowly.

“Ok, sure, yeah, that. Whatever. Just leave me alone, please.”

He made to push past her, it was only a few more blocks to the part of town that knew him well. From there he’d easily be able to find someone who not only knew him but knew his secondary who’d help him.

“Maybe not.” 

A harsh grip tightened around his wrist and didn’t let go.

“Aren’t you gonna try to go win your alpha back over when you get home? Maybe we could help you _practice.”_  

Another hand was reaching for him, chills ran up his spine, and that was the end of any chance of them letting him go.

He spun quickly and drove his elbow down into the stomach of the alpha who had grabbed his arm. The man, shocked by such a well executed struggle, released him and doubled over, coughing. 

Lucio sprung into the air and managed to kick one of the females in the chest, push off of her, and execute an awkward summersault backwards over the rest of her pack.

He landed off balance and hit the ground hard, his heavy bag dug into his back, dragging him down.

_Maybe if I pull my pulse gun I can trick them into thinking it’s real?_

Didn’t seem like he’d get the chance, the instant his hand fumbled for the zipper he found the front of his shirt getting seized.

“We’ve got a regular acrobat here!” 

He was yet again faced with the fact that their were ten of them and one of him. The two he’d actually struck, he’d only succeeded in making them angry. 

_That’s not good._

They closed in, and against better judgement, all he wished was that Hana was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...now Lucio's in a bit of a bind ;-;   
> Hopefully Lena flies faster than is probably actually possible it's Overwatch we're gonna pretend they can fly from Colorado to Rio in like two hours ^-^   
> Anyway! Please drop a comment down below, questions, ideas, anything at all! Leave kudos if you haven't been here before, and I hope to see you next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	9. Apology?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awful title is awful...there's nothing really sticking out I want to title it!!! AGGGGH   
> Anyway! This is the next step in the adventures of awkward omega Lucio and poor guy is currently in a not so good place ;-; So let's see what happens! Please enjoy~

Hana plastered her face to the window of the small transport jet as they sailed through the skies above Rio.

“There’s the big statue! It’s just like the pictures!” She exclaimed, amazed at the sight of the massive work of stone, arms outstretched.

Lena hummed. “I’ve been here once, not for too long though. It was during the revolution. That’s when I first met Lucio.” 

Hana peeled her gaze away from the jaw dropping view and spun, looking to her friend who was still in full battle array. She’d not even bothered to change, insisting that the small bag she hadn’t yet unpacked from her last visit to London was enough.

_I’ve really got to do something to make it up to her one day._

The fact that she was willing to drop everything and fly the two of them there had to be worth at least the next three months worth Hana’s share in dessert. 

Maybe four. 

Tracer snapped her fingers to catch the girls attention.

“Check your communicator to track his location. Rio’s a big city, and I’m not sure of quite where he lives. I can do a vertical park job on top of pretty much anything flat that’s nearby. This thing isn’t much bigger than a double decker.”

Hana was quick to unsnap her circular Overwatch communicator, from her thigh and flick it open. She was still in her bodysuit, though her headset was hanging around her neck. 

After tapping a few buttons lightning fast, a green blip popped up on a bare bones diagram of the city below them.

Following the track, they found the beauty of the front the city put up falling away to show the teetering, towering, cracking favela’s built up the sides of the hills. 

“Whoa…this is where he grew up? I knew he wasn’t rich but…wow.” Hana’s eyes widened as they gazed down there. She could make out several clusters of rogues roaming the streets in broad daylight. On the other hand, she could see kids whizzing along and recognized them to be roller blading.

The sight ghosted a smile onto her lips. 

Lucio had been one of those kids, once upon a time. 

Finally, they came up upon the location broadcasted by the communicator and Tracer was quick to bring the jet down onto what looked like an abandoned buildings roof.

“Surely they wouldn’t mind if we left it up here for just a sec, right?” Lena asked as she went through the process of shutting the engine down.

Hana hummed. “Issue is…it’s only a radius of where he is, not the exact location…he’s somewhere around here though.” 

Lena beamed to her. “And we’ll find him! Let’s go!”

The mech pilot was starting to wonder just what she’d down to deserve a friend like Tracer.

“Yeah!”

 

**_With Lucio._ **

 

Things were getting increasingly worse.

A few moments had seen him managing to wiggle out of his hoodie, which the rogue who’d grabbed him had discarded in an attempt to grab at him again. He’d made a run for it, and that had resulted in  him being chased the opposite direction of his home, down a side alley that to his memory led back out to another street that he could take to his area, only to be halted in his progress when one of the rogues got a hand his bag. The strap over his chest being suddenly seized while the rest of him kept moving knocked the wind from his lungs, and now he was being thrown up against the wall nearby. His heart was racing and his breaths were coming in short panicked gasps that were probably part of the reason he was rapidly becoming dizzy. One of them was reaching for the hem of his shirt and he wasn’t really sure why he hadn’t started screaming for help yet. 

It seemed, however, that that wasn’t necessary.

Because one second his tee shirt was about to be ripped from the strain of the alphas trying to get at him, and the next there was a thunderous metallic crash from only a few yards away.

All of the rogues turned their heads, mouths hanging open.

There was a bright pink mech suit armed to the teeth with mini guns and rocket launchers cocked in their direction.

“Let him go!” Came the voice of the only person he’d known to operate such a machine, echoing louder from the suits speakers.

Somehow, he was still convinced it was someone else until then, but that voice could belong to no other.

The alphas dropped him and ran towards the exit, only to be stopped by a blurry figure of blue.

Then all ten of them were unconscious on the pavement.

Tracer spun her pulse pistols.

“Don’t worry, love! Calvary’s here!” She declared proudly as she holstered them.

Meanwhile, he heard the techno melody that announced D.Va ejecting from her suit.

“Are you ok?” She asked, running to his side without a thought.

Lena gave a lopsided smile at the duo before speaking.

“I’ll just go park the jet nearby, alright? Then I might do some sightseeing, don’t worry about me!” She sang before she went bouncing up the side of the building, leaping and blinking from the fire escape to a laundry line to a window sill and finally up over the roof and out of sight.

Hana looked back to Lucio, who was still standing stunned in the exact spot where the rogues had released him.

“Are you ok?” Hana demanded again, moving in front of him, then darting from side to side, looking him over, checking for injuries.

“I…uh…yeah…why are you here?” 

That probably wasn’t the best way to show gratitude for them just saving him from a pretty horrendous situation, but still. 

Hana puffed her cheeks. “Because you took off and didn’t tell anyone when you’d be back! I was scared you’d never come back to Watchpoint because of how I treated you!”

Lucio blinked in confusion.

“What? I told Jamison and Mako in the hanger bay that I’d be back in two weeks. I asked them to tell Winston, since I forgot to mention it to him.”

Hana’s eye twitched. “Why would you trust those idiots with that?” She demanded.

Lucio shrugged, eyes lowering, all the previous heaviness returning full strength.

“Dunno…didn’t really think about it…sorry.”

Hana groaned and clutched at her headpiece.

“No! I don’t _want_ you to be sorry! _I_ want to be sorry! I’m sorry! I had to get Lena to fly me down here just so I could be sure I’d get to tell you that!”

Lucio seemed taken aback, eyes flitting up for a moment.

“What have you got to be sorry for? I lied too you about something that clearly hurt you…you should be angry.” 

Hana heaved a sigh. “That’s not what I’m sorry for. I’m not sorry for being angry. What I’m sorry for is snapping at you, and not giving you a chance to explain yourself…my…my alpha wasn’t in a good place after I found out. I was scared if we tried to talk before I properly calmed down I’d hurt you…I couldn’t stand it if I ever hurt you, so I pushed you away until I was sure I wouldn’t get upset again. I wanted to talk this morning but…you were gone.”

This left Lucio at a clear loss, and she knew it. Her suspicions had been true, he’d thought she’d pushed him away simply because he was an omega, and she didn’t want him around because he’d lied.

That wasn’t true at all, she just hadn’t been in the right mindset to talk quite yet. Being caught in a sudden fit of insecurity, instead hanging in there a little longer, he’d fled back to the supposed safety of home, which had almost gotten him into worse trouble instead.

Lucio hesitated, seeming not to know where to go from here.

“So…you’re not mad?”

Hana felt her face heat but and knew if she didn’t say this now, it’d likely never get said, and the misunderstanding might continue.

“No. I _am_ mad.” She insisted.

The DJ winced.

“Oh…”

But before he could push onwards, Hana did so herself.

“What I'm angry about is that, for this whole year I've been crying and struggling and feeling absolutely awful, watching you every time we're together and wanting to be with you! I've been like this since the first day, and it makes me feel like a disgusting person!”

She blurted this out, and the omega before he seemed to freeze up at what this was entailing.

Not going to stop for that, she threw her arms into the air and kept going.

“Now I find out, out of the blue, that you've been right within my reach to at least _try_ to grasp this entire time!? So if you have to apologize for anything, apologize for making me fall in love with you!”

The silence hung deafening despite the hustle and bustle of the city still alive all around them. In this one little pocket, the blood stopped flowing, the pulse was frozen solid, as Hana just stared dead on into Lucio’s face and tried to catch her breath.

The omega opened his mouth once, no words managed to come out, so he shut it again. 

_All this time…she wanted the same thing I did?_

Despite the watery reveal, the misunderstanding, the growling, the fear, the rogues, and the rescue, despite all of this snowballing into one big ball of emotions just made the young man want to curl into a ball somewhere safe and quiet for a few days, this whole situation had led right to what he’d been secretly desiring of for all this time.

“I dunno…” He began softly.

Hana felt her heart starting to break, because here it came, after all of her struggle, her heartache and want, she was finally about to be put out of her misery.

That is, until Lucio lifted his eyes to gaze into hers.

“…I’m not sure I _want_ to apologize for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all this time! Hana said what she had too, so at least that's good! Anyway, please leave kudos if you haven't been here before, and drop a comment! I'd love to hear what you think so far! Thanks so much for reading!


	10. Eventually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the deal! For right now, this is the last chapter of this story, it'll be listed as complete and all that good stuff! However, I'm still gonna be working on it in my docs to try and continue it! I'm really excited about my ongoing Hetalia fanfic 'Questionable' so I'll be working on that for a while, and this is a great place to put this story on old for a little while! Please enjoy~

“I dunno…” He began softly.

Hana felt her heart starting to break, because here it came, after all of her struggle, her heartache and want, she was finally about to be put out of her misery.

That is, until Lucio lifted his eyes to gaze into hers, and gave a barely there smile.

“…I’m not sure I _want_ to apologize for that.”

Or…maybe not.

The pro gamer was pretty sure her heart stopped for a second as he mind struggled to disentangle just what that was supposed to mean.

“Wait…so…like…you?” She pointed between herself and him, feeling way out of her depth.

He titled his head to the side, rubbing the side of his neck. “Since day one.” 

He avoided her gaze with this one.

Hana let out a loud groan, rolling her head back.

“How cliché can this get!?” She demanded to no one in particular.

Lucio, meanwhile, fidgeted with the strap of her bag, which was still cutting rather harshly into his shoulder as it had this entire time.

“So…what does that mean?”

The Korean girl took a breath before realizing something and frowning.

“I don’t have a gift.” She grumbled flatly.

The support didn’t seem to understand.

“What?” 

Hana’s shoulders slouched. 

“I don’t have a gift! I don’t know how courting works in Brazil…”

“Which is where you are right now.” The omega reminded.

“…but in my country if an alpha or a beta wants to propose court then they need a gift, otherwise it’s rude!” 

Lucio frowned. “Um…I mean…I guess I could just…”

Sighing, he made his mind up and spoke again, this time with his eyes down.

“Consider me?”

Hana felt like her heart had spontaneously combusted at this point because normally she felt so annoyed whenever Lucio dropped his gaze but him doing it now, offering himself to her, was completely different.

“I still don’t have a present.” She managed flatly.

Lucio picked his eyes back up to meet hers.

Some small possessive part of her almost wished he hadn’t.

“Doesn’t matter if I’m the one asking. Unless in South Korea omegas offer gifts too?”

Hana shook her head. “No, no, when an omega asks…”

“…they’re offering themselves as the gift, right? Yeah, same here.” He supplied the rest.

_He says it so damn casually!_

The poor girl was pretty sure her cheeks were red by now.

Then, which his dark complexion, Hana couldn’t be completely sure that Lucio wasn’t flustered either. He could just be better at hiding it than her.

_Clearly, he’s great at hiding things._

Hana considered.

Lucio spoke again.

“So? What’s the call?” He asked.

Hana then realized he’d actually just _asked_ her, this wasn’t some sort of joke, this was real deal. 

“Y-Yes! I, yes, I want too consider you, of course I do!”

Lucio looked almost relieved, which made no sense since the mech pilot herself had just confessed to being in love with him.

“So…we’re courting now?” The alpha asked.

“Um…yep. Looks like it.” The omega replied.

Another moment of silence.

So Hana gathered up all her courage, one last time, pressed forward and kissed him.

That split second when their lips met was clumsy and foreign, but considering the way she felt his arms around her neck it definitely wasn’t unwanted.

There it was. 

Their confessions and their first kiss happened in a seedy alley in Rio.

This would be a hell of a story to tell to the kids. 

You know.

Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now! I most certainly plan on retiring to this story sooner rather than later, I really love this concept and I have some great plans that'll really make things interesting! For now though, that's the end! Please check back in though, I'll be updating this again sooner or later. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
